cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo Wars 2
Halo Wars 2 is a real time strategy/first person shooter game developed by 343 industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series and is the second and final installment of the Wars story line. The game is set in the Sangheili Civil War and the Second Sangheili-Jiralhanae War. Galactic Conquest * Sanghelios * Chi'Lyn * Genesis * Reach * Harvest * Jericho * Eridanus * Charybdis * Kamchatka * Installation 05 * Installation 02 * Bliss * Rotis Vodin * Arcadia * Kholo Pegasi * Veritas * Capella * Mare Eryth * Fumirole Gameplay The game is set up as a typical RTS game, where a player controls one of two sides (UNSC or the Covenant), and commands that side to battle the other side in order to take control of the map. The player builds up their armies and give them whatever direction of their choosing. The player can either fight and conquer planet maps, which allow players to progress and move up, or in multiplayer, the player and command armies to control a singular map. Another way to play the game is, along with commanding from a top down perspective, players are also allowed to create their own fire team and customize each of the four members of the team, then actually play as one of the fire team members from a first person perspective and engage in the battles themselves, and are allowed to switch between FPS fire team mode and RTS commander mode at will. Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Swords of Sanghelios * Covenant Empire * Insurrectionists Multiplayer In multiplayer, up to four players can engage in a match, each player commanding their own army. Each player is also allowed to switch into their own customized FPS view fire teams as well. Maps * Ashes * Badlands * Bedrock * Frontier * Highway * Rift * Vault * Sentry * Valley * Exile * Barrens * Memorial Basin * Blood River * Glacial Ravine * Proving Grounds Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Insurrectionists * AK 74m * Dragunov SVD * AKS * AKS-74u * PKM * RPD * KORD Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * Kodiak * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * AC-220 Gunship * M510 Mammoth * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword * UNSC Frigate Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich * CCS Battlecruiser * Marauder * Revenant * Shroud * Blisterback Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games